mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Weapons
Intro Midnight/Mayonaka the RP has several unique weapons. This page aims to identify and explain what each particular special weapon or item is. Miracle Blasters A gun looking weapon made of mostly wood, Idonium and mirror crystals. The wood was simple high quality craft wood, made from any tree. It would be majority of the outside of the weapon, hollow inside to be filled with the rest of the weaponry. It would also be treated as to not explode from energy input and output. The Idonium is an element rare to find, mostly found in the Northern Volcanic region. It is a metal that is highly durable though when treated proper, it can warp to take any shape before resolidifying, an amazing anti-conductor for all types of naturally occurring energy. The main component of this weapon would be the mirror crystals, created by the use of Mirror Style. Specially charged crystals that serve as both the focusing to lubricate the inside of the blaster to keep attacks from blowing up as a source of extra containment. A massive crystal would also exist in the back of each blaster that is specially charged and connected to the user via their spirit energy. With this connection, the pull of the trigger activates the crystal. The activation depends on the movement. A pull will fire whatever the crystal has stored which is typically the user's own spirit energy in the form of a cero, fed to the crystal by the user in small amounts for rapid fire or powerful single shots. Also by pushing the trigger forward the crystal activates an absorption mode and by pulling back, can absorb the energy attack of an individual up to the point of what the user can handle; be it in the form of fire, raw energy, or even simple kinetic energy. Special seals are carved into both the main crystal and the wood of the gun. These seals allow the mirror crystal in the back of the gun to connect to the user's 'Inner World' for a special move. This is unique only to those aware of it as the absorbed power can be transfered from the absorbing blaster's crystal, through the person's inner world as a pathway, and into a different blasters crystal/chamber for refire. By doing this, the user is also able to magnify or suppress any given attack by a factor of 5 in terms of Speed, Power, or Size. By dividing a factor from one aspect, it can be added to the multiplication of another, allowing up to a 15 multiplier for one aspect after dividing the aspects of the remaining 2. Even a small portion of an energy can be targeted to make it unstable and unabsorbable by the attacker. Star Blade A Star Blade is highly similar to a Zanpakuto with a few alterations. The first is the difference in ability. A Zanpakuto typically is born from an aspect of the user, such as the case with Sosuke Aizen who is a manipulator, thus his Kyoka Suigetsu. A Star Blade identifies the wish of the individual such as the case with Zero Dantez's for 'change' and thus the theme of its ability. Unlike a Zanpakuto, which has its forms relate to one another in their ability with rarely a significant change from Shikai to Bankai, a Star Blade is fully capable of different powers so long as they relate to the wish of the user. The second difference is how to receive each. A Zanpakuto is a regular spirit sword which the user over time feeds their spirit energy into until it awakens. A Star Blade is forged from normal sword means except by also mixing part of the owner's spirit and blood into the weapon (blood to the blade, spirit to the hilt). Both can be destroyed via the hilt's destruction, though unlike a Zanpakuto a Star Blade's final form will not be forever damaged like the Bankai if destroyed. Each also awakens its own spirit. The third keen difference revolves around the forms and acquisition of. A Zanpakuto has 3 main forms: sealed, Shikai which is acquired after learning the Zanpakuto's name, and Bankai after training with the spirit of the weapon for a significant amount of time. A Star Blade has 4 main forms usually: the main katana state, the 1st release unlocked after bonding with your weapon, the 2nd release after training with your weapon for an extended amount of time (spirit included in inner world), and the 3rd by a fight to the death with your weapon's spirit. Again, unlike a Zanpakuto which bases its powers on an aspect of the user's life/personality, a Star Blade's comes from the desiring wish strongest to the user. Star Blades can also be materialized if the user is skilled enough with the weapon and has means to give it a body, such as with Mirror Style Creation or the God Eye ability of Jakuska. A person can have multiple Star Blades in various shapes and sizes as well, all dependent on if their desires change significantly. Beyond this, they are very similar. Aura Sabers Light Saber type weapons with a hilt that you focus your aura/energy through to form the blade. They are not as powerful as a lightsaber though are capable of significant damage and paralyzing the enemy if using a specific energy, such as a special kidou. Black Lord Vessels Black Lord Vessels '''are the objects (weapons, jewelry, accessories, etc) that are known to be at the level of Mythical class that posses immense prowess to it's wielder, It uses energies from almost everything around or even it's weilder's own life and blood to use Magic and curses (Though each vessel's effect varies from another vessel). One particular thing they can do is transform into Chaos Wyrm. By stabbing themselves with their Black Lord Vessel, Curse energies starts to surround them until they become a Chaos Wyrm. Each of these Chaos Wyrms have different abilities depending on the Black Lord Vessel. The wielder of a certain Black Lord Vessel and the vessel itself is the source being used to empower the lesser Black Guard Vessels. Black Guard Vessel '''Black Guard Vessels are objects that have deep meaning to the user and the user's master. It can be weapons, accessories, jewelry, etc. A Rune Crest appears when the Vessel is activate. The said vessel can be acquired through by having a contract with a wielder of a black lord vessel or if a certain individual makes a strong positive connection with the Lord Vessel they will then become a black guard if they comply to the terms. When a Black Guard first uses their Vessel's power, a Familiar of the Dragon shows up and grants it to them. It is also noted that if the Lord Vessel does not have his/her Vessel, the Assistant or the Black Guard can not use their Vessels at all. The power of the Guard vessel is 80% the power of the Lord vessel however if one uses a black guard vessel to attack the lord vessel the terms and contract will be violated and thus ending the life of the Assistant/Black guard vessel Wielder